Masquerader (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
MASQUERADER Unknown secret The Masquerader was a master of disguise. As no one had ever seen his true face he was able to easily disguise himself so no one would guess that he was a gunfighter. He was even able to disguise himself as people of different ethnicities, such as a Chinaman and Mexican. The Masquerader was also a decent gunslinger and horseman. He always carried a large kit of supplies to disguise himself with. The items used included wigs, fake mustaches, beards and eyebrows, false teeth, lifts for his shoes, putty and makeup to change the look of his face, glasses, and many changes of clothes to suit his needs. After a gunfight between him and the Rawhide Kid the Masquerader fled to Willow Flats. On his way to the town he spied Kid Colt cleaning himself in a river and took the opportunity to steal the outlaw's clothes to use as another disguise. When he got to Willow Flats he dressed up as Colt, robbed the payroll express and shot the town's sheriff, Joseph Clay, the Rawhide Kid's brother. The Rawhide Kid and the real Kid Colt later were both almost ambushed by the Masquerader as they split up to search for him but were able to eventually track him down and, in a fight outside of Gila Springs, the Masquerader fell off a cliff to his supposed death. Though the Rawhide Kid saw him land in the river, no body had ever been recovered. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Master of Masquerade, No One Knows His True Face, Wicked Gunslinger Power Sets MAN WITH A THOUSAND FACES Enhanced Accuracy D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Sesnses D8, Intellect D6, Stamina D6 SFX: A Good Lie. Step up or double Intellect for an action. If the roll fails remove an die from the doom pool equal to or higher than your normal power rating. SFX: Horsemanship. When creating horse-related stunts, step up or double your stunt die. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Master of Disguise. Spend a doom die to step up a Covert Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Man with a Thousand Faces power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Identity Crisis. Step up emotional stress received while under an assumed identity to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. MASQUERADER’S GEAR Weapon D8, Shapeshifting D6 SFX: Derringer. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Disguise Kit. When creating disguise-based assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Smoking Gun. Step up or double your Weapon die for one action. After that action, step back Weapon. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Masquerader’s Gear power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shutdown Weapon to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by taking a action during your turn. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Covert Master D10, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West